


The Indelible Incest

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Related, F/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in Book the Sixth, Violet and Klaus seek comfort from their shuddersome situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Indelible Incest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuschia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia/gifts).



> I tried to handle delicately the little interaction that takes place. Thank-yous go to and for checking over the piece; any mistakes are mine alone.

 

 

This is not the kind of story you should be reading, so I suggest you stop now. Please, close the browser window. You may want to shut down your whole computer, as this story deals with something that many people, maybe including yourself, consider very wrong.

The Baudelaire orphans used to be such people. It's possible that Sunny, the youngest and sharpest-toothed, still is. However, Violet, the inventive eldest, and Klaus, the research-minded middle child, will not ask Sunny's thoughts on the matter.

In fact, Violet and Klaus don't speak of it at all, even amongst themselves. Whenever the matter comes to either's mind, they can't meet each other's eyes. But right before that, when it's on the fringes of their consciousness, their gazes lock inexplicably. Violet and Klaus feel the draw before realizing why. Only when realization strikes do they turn from one another.

You might be asking what it is that they feel and how it could be so very wrong. You also might be asking why they recognize it in each other. I wish you wouldn't. I wish I could convince you to read a happier bit of fiction instead. There's still time, if you'd prefer to read [some other tale](http://www.just-pooh.com/stories.html) that's right as rain, a phrase which here means "neither dark, nor dangerous, nor involving orphans, nor legally suspect." No? You dislike the rain? Well, I suppose I'd best get on with it, then.

You see, since losing their parents, Violet and Klaus Baudelaire have led very sad and turbulent lives, worsened by the omnipresence of their utterly nasty relative, Count Olaf. Count Olaf was their first guardian after their parents' suspicious, tragic death, and he and his cohorts have brought misery after misery upon the orphans from the bad beginning.

When faced with such horrors, the natural thing any person will do is to seek comfort from trusted people around them. I regret to inform you that Violet and Klaus only have one another and Sunny to turn to in those dreadful instances, though, especially now that their sole friends, the Quagmire triplets, are in Olaf's clutches.

Easing Sunny's heartache is not complicated. The company of her siblings, a nice biteable object, and moments of peace from Count Olaf's machinations -- a word which here means "outrageous, awful acts designed to harm the orphans and to acquire the fortune left them by their parents" -- all help to cushion Sunny's awareness of worldly troubles.

For Violet and Klaus, it's more difficult. They need the company, the peace, and something else to distract them completely. Thus far, they've been unable to find anything like that, but for one moment not too long ago, their worries about Count Olaf were banished. Instead, another worry entirely distracted them.

In the moments preceding that one, Violet was shifting restlessly in her bed in the Squalors' apartment. The bed was fitted with new, in pinstripe sheets that gleamed in the moonlight from her uncovered windows, none of which troubled Violet. She was concerned about the Quagmires and about what Olaf might do in his Gunther guise. She also missed her mother and father terribly. The passage of time had helped Violet begin to adjust to losing her parents and home, but time can't keep pain from sneaking up on us now and then. And just then, pain overwhelmed Violet. She sobbed quietly, until she heard footsteps outside her door.

Violet buried her face in her pillow, but a knock startled her into sitting up as the door opened.

"Violet?" Klaus called softly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Klaus." Violet lay down again. "You should go back to bed and get some sleep."

Closing the door, he crossed the room to kneel next to the bed. "I couldn't sleep. I was looking for a bathroom so I could get a drink, but I thought I heard you crying."

"Everything just seemed overwhelming," Violet said, resigned. "There's nothing to be done about it tonight."

"Maybe we could talk. Talking about our problems has helped us in the past."

"Talking won't make a difference until we have more information, Klaus, and by then it might be too late." Tears streamed from Violet's eyes again.

Sniffling, she lifted her arm to wipe them away, but Klaus did so first. His fingers gently swept her cheeks. "Shh."

Violet felt the bed move as Klaus lay beside her and slid his arm around her shoulder.

"Please, don't lose hope," Klaus said, continuing to touch her face with his free hand.

Her brother's tenderness struck a bittersweet contrast to Violet's worries, and she found herself crying helplessly once more. Her body curled into a ball toward Klaus. He held her more closely, so closely that their foreheads touched. She took a deep, trembling breath that fragmented the space between them. Klaus pressed his mouth to Violet's tear-dampened lips, and . . .

And that was the one moment.

As I've said, the touch of a loved one can offer comfort in dark times. Comfort is what Violet and Klaus did indeed feel at first. After that, they felt something far from comforting and pulled away from each other in shock. Klaus beat a hasty retreat; that is to say, he pushed himself backward off the bed, stumbled to his feet, and returned to his own room without a glance at his sister's bedroom door after closing it. Violet, on the other hand, lay unmoving for several long minutes that seemed to take several long hours to pass. She finally fell asleep, as did Klaus. Both tossed and turned for the rest of the night, however, and neither dreamt. They were both too worried that they had managed to add to the pile of troubles they already faced.

Each resolved to put thoughts of that moment out of their mind. Doing so would be the only way they could face what was to come, which, I have the misfortune of assuring you, was much wronger than anything that Violet and Klaus have done.

\- end - 

 

 

 


End file.
